


take you for a ride

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: johnny likes to feel like he's cute, all sweet and pretty. taeyong is more than eager to show him just how cute he is.





	take you for a ride

 

Johnny isn’t quite sure how long he’s been sprawled on the bed, but by the time he wakes up from his brief nap, the sun has set and Taeyong is calling for him. His boyfriend’s sweet voice rings through their apartment and Johnny grins dopily, picturing Taeyong slipping his dress shoes off and sliding on his teddy bear slippers. 

 

Johnny sighs fondly; he’d bought them as a gag gift last year, but it was only a prank in front of their friends. He knows how much Taeyong loves cute things. 

 

“Johnny.” Johnny turns his head just enough to see Taeyong leaning against the doorframe, tie slung loosely around his neck. Taeyong smiles. “Baby, I thought you were asleep. Why didn’t you answer earlier?” 

 

“I  _ am  _ asleep,” Johnny mumbles. He covers his face with his hands and hides even as he hears the drag of slippers on their floor and feels the mattress shift as Taeyong settles next to him. “I’m a puddle, an unconscious blob attached to your bed. I’m never leaving, sorry.” Taeyong giggles at his silliness and gently pries his hands away. He leans in close and nuzzles his nose against Johnny’s. It’s cute and Johnny can’t help but huff a quiet laugh.

 

“That’s fine by me,” Taeyong breathes against Johnny’s lips. He kisses him sweetly, a short press of lips against lips. “If I had it my way, you’d never leave this bed. Just stay here looking big and strong, baby.” Johnny turns his head away and shifts away, pouting.

 

“Big and strong? Aren’t I cute, though, Yongie?” He dramatically bats his lashes and wiggles around, whining in a high-pitched tone. “Tell me I’m cute, tell me!” Johnny’s joking (he already  _ knows _ he’s cute), and he makes it glaringly obvious that he is with the over-exaggerated movements and silly voice. Still, Taeyong’s eyes darken and he leans closer, nearly on top of Johnny. 

 

Johnny has to crane his head down to look at Taeyong in the eye; that’s how close Taeyong is now. He swallows and watches Taeyong’s eyes dart down to his throat. Taeyong shakes his head slowly, lips stretching in a grin.

 

“You’re my big boy, aren’t you? All broad and strong with those muscles of yours,” Taeyong purrs, shifting so that he’s bracketing Johnny between his arms. Johnny’s breath catches in his chest when the other man’s hips rest on his. He’d gotten a little hard from his nap, nothing out of the ordinary, but having Taeyong draw attention to it makes his cheeks pinken.“But that doesn’t mean you can’t be cute too, baby. You’ve got the softest, creamy skin and prettiest brown eyes. So sweet and precious, the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

...Huh. Johnny knows that Taeyong’s always had a bit of a  _ thing _ for dirty talk, but his filth had never taken a turn to be this...praiseful before. Johnny can’t say he doesn’t like it, though. He gets both sides of his ego stroked like this; he knows that he could pin Taeyong down and fuck him senseless (which he  _ has _ and it was amazing), but he likes being reminded that he can be spoiled too. He has a tendency to pamper Taeyong, and warmth curls in his chest as he realizes his  _ Princess _ is mirroring the gentle treatment.

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Johnny asks bashfully, slowly settling into a softer headspace. He doesn’t have to think too hard anymore; that’s Taeyong’s job. Taeyong nods, pressing another quick kiss to Johnny’s lips. He gently tugs on his full bottom lip with his teeth, just hard enough to make Johnny squirm. 

 

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Taeyong murmurs, releasing Johnny’s lip and moving to scatter kisses down the man’s strong jaw. The kisses get progressively wetter until Taeyong is leaving little kitten licks over Johnny’s pulse point. “All the noises you make...so cute. And your face when you’re really feeling it? Adorable. You’re such a little treasure, sweetheart.”

 

“Show me, please?” Johnny brings his hands up to grasp Taeyong’s waist, pulling him down so they’re connected. He bucks his hips up, grinding against where he can feel Taeyong getting hard too. “I wanna feel so cute, Yongie, please.”

 

Taeyong smiles, leaving one last kiss on the curve of Johnny’s neck before pulling back. He slides his hands under Johnny’s shirt, coaxing the man into sitting up just enough so he can slip it off. Once Johnny’s pants are tugged down his long legs and he’s completely bare to Taeyong, Taeyong scoots closer and straddles Johnny’s hope, sitting low on his stomach.

 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Taeyong’s thumbs circle Johnny’s nipples, drawing the dusky flesh into stiff peaks. Johnny whines quietly, arching into Taeyong’s touch. His chest has always been sensitive, which is something Taeyong likes to take full advantage of. His breathing turns heavy as Taeyong begins tugging at his nipples, pulling on them harshly and rolling them between his thumb and index fingers. His thick, heavy cock is chubbing up against his thigh, leaking a small trail of precum. “Can I make you cum just like this, Johnny? Can I suck on your tits and make you squirt all over?” 

 

“Nuh uh,” Johnny gasps, squirming under Taeyong. His thoughts are hazy now, it’s hard to think of anything besides the image of Taeyong straddling him and abusing his tits until he cums, like he can’t help but be a little slut. That’s not what he wants right now, though. “Want you to, um.” Johnny’s voice cuts off and he squeezes his eyes shut. He knows Taeyong doesn’t mind, but what he’s asking for is... _ dirty _ .

 

“Tell me, Johnny,” Taeyong encourages quietly, still toying with Johnny’s nipples. The sharp sparks of pleasure fade into a duller sensation, muddling Johnny’s mind even more. He whimpers and tugs his lip between his teeth, opening his eyes just slightly to see Taeyong looking up at him with a hooded gaze, pupils blown.

 

“I want you to eat my hole out,” Johnny mumbles. Embarrassment floods his body and he feels his face burning. He settles his gaze on a spot over Taeyong’s shoulder. “Wah-Wanna feel your tongue fuck me loose.” Taeyong groans and Johnny’s eyes flick down to him again. 

 

Taeyong surges up and cradles Johnny’s face with his hands, kissing him filthily. His tongue slips past Johnny’s lips and slides over his teeth, rubs against his own slick muscle. Johnny gasps and that only allows Taeyong to drool into his mouth, wet and messy. 

 

“Sit on my face, baby,” Taeyong mumbles, chasing Johnny’s lips as the man moves to follow his words. “God, you taste so good. I bet your tight, little ass will taste even better.” 

 

“Not too big?” Johnny whimpers, even as he rises up on his knees and watches Taeyong lie back on their pillows. Taeyong reaches out and grabs Johnny’s hips, manhandling him to settle right over his mouth, thick thighs on either side of his head. 

 

“No, you’re just right. Like you’re made for me,” Taeyong breathes hotly against Johnny’s tight pucker. Johnny shudders and slowly starts lowering himself down. Taeyong’s next words are muffled. “Now ride my face, baby, come on. Take what you want.”

 

And  _ oh _ , when Johnny finally stops hesitating and sinks down all the way, it’s nearly indescribable. Taeyong pries his cheeks apart with his big hands, burying his face in Johnny’s ass. He wastes no time in teasing Johnny’s sensitive rim, instead immediately slipping his tongue past the ring of tight muscle and  _ fucking _ Johnny’s ass. Johnny whimpers as he feels something slick and strong stretching him open, not quite as full as Taeyong’s fingers, but still so good. 

 

The sounds are filthy, lewd squelching and breathy groans on Taeyong’s part. Johnny can’t keep his mouth shut either, slutty little moans and whines falling from his lip as he begins to ride Taeyong’s face. He holds onto their headboard for support and grinds down, squealing when Taeyong grips him tighter and pulls him down even harder on his face. Taeyong’s tongue can reach so much deeper like this and Johnny is in bliss. 

 

“Your tongue fucks me so good,” Johnny slurs, drooling as he’s completely overwhelmed by Taeyong’s touch. His thighs shake and he falls heavily onto Taeyong’s face, nearly screaming because of how sensitive he is. His thick cock slaps against his tummy, flushed and leaking. “Guh-Gonna cum, Yongie. Too-Too guh-good!”

 

Almost as soon as Johnny finishes speaking, strands of cum spurt from his cock, reaching as far as his own chin. He never stopped riding Taeyong’s face and his cock spits up cum everywhere, getting in Taeyong’s hair and on their pillows. It’s a mess. 

 

Taeyong doesn’t let Johnny go, even when the man starts whimpering and squirming from the overstimulation. Only when tears are dripping down Johnny’s cheeks and he’s desperately tugging on Taeyong’s hair to try and pull him away does Taeyong let him climb off of him. 

 

“Good?” Taeyong rasps as Johnny collapses next to him. Johnny nods, still heaving for air. 

 

“So good. You’re so good, Yongie.” Johnny turns his head and puckers his lips. Taeyong rolls onto his side and kisses the corner of Johnny’s mouth obligingly. 

 

“Can my cute boy make me cum too?” Taeyong murmurs, reaching for Johnny’s hand and guiding it to his own hardness. Long fingers wrap around his cock and he hisses at his own sensitivity. “Wanna get me all wet and messy like you, baby?” 

 

Johnny’s eyes are still glazed over and full sentences are a bit too far out of reach, but he still grins. He jacks Taeyong slowly, just rough enough to make the man’s hips jump forward and his eyes flutter shut. Taeyong’s lips fall open in a quiet moan. 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/mmoontaeil_)


End file.
